lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack (Creepa-Bot Inc.)
Applejack is an in-game playable character that is unlocked after completing the My Little Pony: The Movie Story Pack with Twilight Sparkle. Abilities * Super Strength * Super Strength Bars * Grapple (Lasso) * Rope Swing (Lasso) * Dig * Tracking * Dive (Sea Pony) Quotes Entrance and Exit Animations Entrance * Applejack leaps out of the rift and lands on her hoofs. She adjusts her hat. Exit * Applejack rears up and kicks her fore legs in the air. Then she jumps into the rift. Attack Animations Normal Attack * Applejack swings her right hoof. * Applejack swings her left hoof. * Applejack swings her lasso around. * Applejack turns around, bucks with her hind legs, then turns back around. Ground Pound * Applejack spins her lasso around with an orange streak. Idle Animations * Applejack takes out an apple and eats it. * Applejack sits down, takes out a banjo, and starts playing it for 5 seconds. Then she tosses it away and gets back up. Finishing Moves * Applejack turns around and bucks the enemy, sending them flying. * Applejack lassoes the enemy, spins them, and lets go, sending the enemy flying. Misc. Animations Movement Standing * Applejack stands, her head slightly bobbing. She turns her head right, then turns her head left, raising her hat with her left hoof. Then she looks straight and puts her hoof down. Then she glances right, then down, then up, then straight. Then repeat. Standing on Edge * Applejack leans forward, wobbling, with a look of fear on her face. Tip-Toeing * Applejack crouches and slowly walks. Walking * Applejack walks at a normal speed. Wading Through Water * Applejack wades through the water looking down. Pushing Objects on Slide Puzzles * Same as Rotating Switches. Running * Applejack trots. Sprinting * Applejack gallops Walking on Balance Beam * Applejack slowly walks along the beam. Jumping * Applejack leaps into the air with her front legs tucked in, her hind legs dangling. Her front is tilted upwards. Falling Short Height * Applejack falls with her front legs out and her hind legs partially tucked in. Her front is tilted downwards and her hair and tail sway upwards. Falling Tall Height * Applejack falls with her body tilted downward. She is flailing her hooves with a scared look on her face and her hair and tail dangling upwards. Landing Short Height * Applejack lands on her front hooves on the ground, her back hooves landing quickly after. Landing Tall Height * Applejack lands on all four of her hooves and stumbles. She shakes her head. Grabbing Onto Ledge * Applejack grabs onto the ledge with her front hooves with a grunt. Her left hoof slips off. She puts her hoof back onto the ledge. Hanging Onto Ledge * Applejack hangs onto the ledge with her front hooves. Moving Left or Right on Ledge * Applejack turns her head left or right and jumps a little to the left or right. Climbing Up * Applejack looks up and climbs up with her hooves. Down * Applejack turns her head right and looks down as she climbs down with her hooves. Left * Applejack turns her head left and looks left as she climbs left with her hooves. Right * Applejack turns her head right and looks right as she climbs right. Flying Through Rift * Applejack glides with her front and back legs dangling behind her. Activating Switches Buttons * Applejack presses the button with her hoof. Levers * Applejack pulls the lever down with her front hooves. Rotating Switches * Applejack puts her front hooves on the switch and moves forward on her hind legs. Valve Switches * Applejack puts her front hooves on the left side of the valve and turns it from the left to the right. Then she puts her hooves back down. Using Abilities Can’t Use Something * Applejack turns to the camera and tilts her head with a confused look, then closes her eyes and shakes her head. Super Strength: Breaking Cracked Walls * Applejack turns around and bucks the wall with a grunt. Super Strength: Breaking Cracked Floors * Applejack jumps into the air and stomps onto the Cracked Floor with a grunt. Super Strength: Pulling Super Strength Bars * Applejack grabs the bar with her mouth and pulls back weigh her head, pushing on the object the bar is on with her front hooves. Grapple: Firing * Applejack takes out her lasso with her mouth, spins it around, and throws it at the Grapple Point. Grapple: Pulling * Applejack pulls back her head and slowly moves back. Then she jolts toward a bit. Then repeat. Grapple: Done Pulling * Applejack stumbles backward a bit. Rope Swing: Swinging * Applejack with her lasso in her mouth, swings with her legs tucked in. Her body is in a vertical position. Rope Swing: Landing * Applejack spins backwards and lands on her hooves. Dig * Applejack digs with her front hooves. Tracking: Running * Applejack trots looking at the ground with her head lowered and her eyes squinted. Tracking: Walking Slowly * Applejack slowly walks, still looking down at the ground with her head lowered and her eyes squinted. Tracking: Finding Object * Applejack perks up and smiles, then digs with her front hooves. Dive Idle on Surface * Applejack pushes against the water with her front hooves. Swimming on the Surface * Applejack pushes herself forward with her front hooves and back hooves. Diving Underwater * Applejack's hind legs burst into a cloud of yellow sparkles, then turn into a fish tail. Swimming Underwater * Applejack pushes herself forward with her fish tail. Idle on Bottom * Applejack floats, looking left, then right, then straight. Her mane is floating as well. Her tail will occasionally swish (if you know what that means.) Walking on the Bottom * Applejack drifts toward with her tail. Combat Fighting Stance * Applejack leans back with her left front hoof raised and an angry look on her face. Grabbing Onto Ground (where you have to rapidly press action) * Applejack hangs onto the ground with her front hooves. Her hind less dangle behind her. Stunned 1 * Applejack hovers in the air, curled up in a ball, and sometimes trying to uncurl, only to groan and curl back up. Freeing From Stunned 1 * Applejack falls onto the ground, uncurls, and gets back up. Stunned 2 * Applejack's legs are packed together. She wiggles and struggles. Grabbed by Cyberman * Applejack is grabbed by the neck and she flails her front legs with a look of terror on her face. Sleeping (Purple Poppies) * Applejack sits as her head droops down with her eyes closed. Electrocuted * Applejack jolts with all her limbs sticking straight outwards as she is electrocuted with a look of pain on her face. Afraid: Idle * Applejack stands and shakes, looking left and right quickly with a look of fear on her face. Afraid: Running * Applejack gallops with her mouth open in fear as she yells. Taking Damage * Applejack stumbles backwards with her eyes closed. Hit by Laser or Sonar * Same as Elemental: Shooting Beam. Sinking * Applejack raises her front legs up as she sinks with a look of terror on her face. Riding Vehicles Wheeled/Flying/Underwater Vehicle/Mech * Applejack sits down with her front hooves tucked in between her hind legs. Riding on Back of Vehicle like Sentry Gun or Other * Applejack is in a standing position. She has her front hooves on top of whatever she’s riding. Riding Brutal Bloom (Swooping Evil Rebuild 2) * Applejack’s hind legs and tail are outside. The rest of her is inside the Brutal Bloom. Her hind legs are wiggling in panic. Picking Up Objects like Companion Cube or other * Same as Picking Up Maze Pieces. Can also run, however, like Chell. Using Keystones Chroma: When Colored * Applejack's body, mane, and tail are colored, excluding the cutie mark, eyes, and hat. Elemental: Shooting Beam * Applejack reaches out with her right hoof. Scale: Picking Up Maze Pieces * Applejack knocks the Maze Piece into the air and onto her back. Scale: Throwing Maze Pieces * Applejack thrusts her back and launches the Maze Piece. Scale: Standing Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Applejack puts her right hoof above her head to push up the Maze Piece. Scale: Moving Under Maze Piece On Tracks * Applejack walks, keeping her hoof above her head. Locate: Opening Rift * Applejack sits down, closes her eyes, and raises her front hooves up. Other Building *Applejack tosses the pieces with her front hooves. Category:Story Pack Characters Category:Characters Category:Customs by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Custom characters by Creepa-Bot Inc. Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Dive Category:Grapple Category:Rope Swing Category:Dig Category:Tracking